


The Video

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: 'You could've stopped this!''So could you!'AKADick finds out about Jason's death at the hands of Joker and blames Bruce





	The Video

I barge into the cave, furious. He hadn't told me. He didn't think to tell me that my  _little brother_ was  _dead._ He didn't think I deserved to know that. While the two of us had never been close he was still my little brother. And Bruce didn't tell me he had been killed.  _Jason... Little Wing..._

"What the  _hell_ , Bruce?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were off world on a mission. I didn't want to interrupt."

"You seriously think I care about the mission?! My  _little brother_ was  _murdered_ by the Joker! I don't care about some stupid mission!" I look towards the memorial case with Jason's Robin suit. "What happened?" My voice came out a broken whisper. 

"He found his mother," Bruce starts off. I suck in a sharp breath. Jay had been broken hearted after his mother died. If he had found her then... "He went to her and found out that the Joker was blackmailing her. He tried to help her out of it." He left us. "He told her he was Robin and the Joker was apparently around and heard. He kidnapped them both. There was a bomb and I didn't make it in time. Both Jason and Catherine Todd died in the blast." I lower my head.

Then a thought appears, "How do you know all of this?" Bruce shakes his head. 

"Joker sent me a video of it," I sucked in a breath.  _No..._

"Show me." 

"Dick... you don't want to see this." 

"You're right, I don't, but I need to. Please Bruce," I plead with him. He consents and moved towards the computer. He pulls up the video file and clicks play.

_The Joker is on the screen tapping it, "Is this thing working? Hello Batsy! Did you perhaps misplace a little birdy?" The camera pans over to Jason on the floor. He's tied with his hands behind his back and Catherine is tied to a pillar behind him. Jason has blood everywhere and is also covering patches of the floor. "Well, I found him for you!" the Joker cackled. He pulled out a crowbar with dried blood on it. Jason and Catherine's eyes widen and Catherine struggles and shouts at Joker, "NO! Leave him alone, you psychotic clown! You've already done this to him! Leave him alone!" Joker continues to ignore her and advance towards Jason. He lifts his arm and brings the metal down onto Jason's beaten body. He refuses to make a sound. Joker repeatedly brought the crowbar down onto the broken teen. Eventually he stopped and left the room with the words, "Please tell the big man I said 'hello'." Jason struggled to his feet and towards his mother. Once he got to her he attempted and eventually succeeded to untie her bonds. She helped him to the door and tried to open it,"It's locked!" she said frantically. She and Jason looked around for another exit but instead found a bomb with the timer at ten seconds. Jason's eyes drooped and showed resignation. He accepted what was going to happen. He pushed off Catherine and stood between her and the bomb as it went off and the camera went black._

I breath heavily and look at Bruce whispering, "You could've stopped this." 

He nods but responds in an equally as quiet. "So could you." My head dropped. He was right. If I had been a better brother he wouldn't've gone alone. Wouldn't've gone without telling anyone.


End file.
